


Repayment

by yanatya



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/random_drabbles/">random_drabbles</a> <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/random_drabbles/7841.html">Location Drabble.A.Thon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for Season 3.

  
She didn't care why Georgetown's stacks were their neutral ground because he was still charming and attractive and she absolutely couldn't be seen with him.

Just before midnight she'd walk straight past him, heading down to a deserted floor. They'd talk, quietly. He'd crack jokes.

Then he'd attack her on her study-carrel perch, pushing up her skirt. Or she'd attack him, pushing him down on his chair and straddling him.

Afterwards, he always looked like he wanted to invite her back to his apartment.

He was still charming and attractive and good for her, but gratitude only went so far.

END  



End file.
